Biomedical Core C (Genetics & Genomics): Summary Twenty-four of the 58 laboratories within the UCSF-NORC employ genetics or genetic manipulation in their research. Some focus on uncovering genetic alterations regulating feeding behavior, metabolism or nutritional homeostasis associated with obesity and its health complications in humans. Others use genetically-defined animal models to study the mechanisms underlying those processes. The targeted alteration of genes within those model organisms is a tractable method to test molecular hypotheses about the involvement of those pathways. Still others use expression profiling of samples from humans, model organisms or cell lines to establish candidate pathways involved in energy balance. The UCSF NORC Genetics and Genomics Core provides access to, assistance with, and training in the use of an array of sophisticated methods and instruments for genetic and genomic assessment of molecular pathways underlying nutrition and obesity. As the Genetics and Genomics Core facilities are overseen by five administrative units at UCSF, this Core provides the infrastructure through which NORC users make use of those facilities. The Genetics and Genomics Core assists NORC users to identify and access those facilities. The NORC also supports the development of novel genetic and genomic technologies that are determined via a well-defined process to be of emerging need to the NORC research base. The NORC Genetics and Genomics Core provides tools and facilities for: 1. Global expression analyses, including single cell sequencing, to uncover relevant pathways in laboratory interventional studies. 2. Functional studies involving genetic alteration of model organisms or cell lines, including targeted knock-outs/ins and transgenics. 3. Maintaining and generating animal models required for NORC research. Overall, this Core lowers methodological barriers to help NORC researchers achieve the efficient and proper application of genetics and genomics tools. These capabilities accelerate a variety of diverse and interrelated studies of obesity, nutrition, food intake and metabolism.